Getting Started
The image will display the current title screen that the game has. APK Download - (Mirror #1Mirror #2) Current Version: 3.8.1 TOUCH to START Welcome to the title screen. Simply touch the screen and you'll patch or head straight in if you're all updated. >> Tap to Check!! << Touch anywhere in the purple rectangle at the bottom to head to the official game site's new/updates page. It will be the mobile version. Click here to view it on your desktop. (Still in mobile version) Playing from a non Japanese region If you are in a region that doesn't show the game on the Google Play or iTunes store, follow these steps. Getting the game on Android #First, ensure that your Android device is Version 4.0 or higher. #Download the APK from the link at the top of the page. ##'Note: '''If there is an update some Android devices won't allow you to update the game, so to update you must re-download the APK. This will '''not' affect your game data. ##To download the APK yourself you can use APK Downloader, either using the direct download or the extension (recommended). But APK Downloader does not always fetch the current version or refuses to generate a download link. You may use QooApp to download Divine Gate. (You must install QooApp to download). #Run the APK. If you are warned that you cannot install apps not from the store, follow the remaining steps. ##Go to your Android's settings, and find the "Security" or "System" options. ##Under "Device Administration" there is an option for "Unknown Sources" - "Allow installation of apps from sources other than the Play store" ##Enable this setting. Some devices may require a restart after this option is enabled. After doing so, running the APK should now install the game. Getting the game on iOS #First, ensure that your iOS device is Version 7.0 or higher. #Setup a Japanese iTunes account. #Login to your iOS device with the Japanese iTunes account, and you will be able to download and play Divine Gate. Version History December 8th - Version 3.8.1 November 16th - Version 3.8.0 October 20th - Version 3.7.1 October 13th - Version 3.7.0 September 9th - Version 3.6.0 July 28th - Version 3.5.0 July 7th - Version 3.4.2 June 20th - Version 3.4.1 June 9th - Version 3.4.0 April 21st - Version 3.3.1 April 20th - Version 3.3.0 February 3rd - Version 3.2.0 January 8th - Version 3.1.1 December 16th - Version 3.1.0 December 10th - Version 3.0.0 September 27th - Version 2.9.1 September 17th - Version 2.9.0 August 13th - Version 2.8.0 June 25th - Version 2.7.0 May 28th - Version 2.6.1 April 16th - Version 2.6.0 March 16th - Version 2.5.0 February 26th - Version 2.4.0 December 11th - Version 2.3.1 December 4th - Version 2.3.0 November 20th - Version 2.2.0 October 23rd - Version 2.1.0 October 10th - Version 2.0.1 September 18th - Version 2.0.0 August 8th - Version 1.1.1 June 18th - Version 1.1.0 May 5th - Version 1.0.9 April 22nd - Version 1.0.8 April 3rd - Version 1.0.7.1 (Displayed as 1.0.7 in game) March 25th - Version 1.0.7 March 5th - Version 1.0.6.1 (Displayed as 1.0.6 in game) February 17th - Version 1.0.6 January 27th - Version 1.0.5 December 9th - Version 1.0.4 October 2nd - Version 1.0.2 September 30th - Version 1.0.1 Troubleshooting/FAQ Q: The game won't start/automatically closes! A: There are several steps you can take. *Restart the app. *Ensure your connection is stable. Divine Gate works with at least 3G or Wi-Fi (2G has been reported to work). *Ensure Divine Gate is compatible on your device. **Android devices must be 2.3 or higher (Recommended: Android 4.0 or higher). **iOS must be version 7.0 or higher. *As of Version 2.6.0 Divine Gate will not open on rooted or jailbroken devices. **As of Version 2.8.0 Divine Gate will open on rooted/jailbroken devices. **As of Version 3.4.0 Divine Gate will once again not open on rooted or jailbroken devices. ***It has not been reported if any root hiding methods work with Divine Gate. Q: Can I play without updating? A: No. Q: Why are some images blurry? A: You have the game set to "low/medium quality". In the main screen under your ID there will be an option called ">MENU". There select quality selection (クオリティ選択) and then high quality (クオリティ高). Q: I installed the game, but I don't understand how to ___? A: Read up all the articles under Game Information. It should teach you the basic mechanics of the game as well as give you some tips. Official Links *Official Site *Official Twitter *DG on Google Play *DG on App Store Category:Game Guide